


yourself

by polaroidexit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Oh Sehun, Insecurity, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Sehun can't help but admire how Baekhyun's self-confidence and pride overpower his secondary gender. Sehun can't help but feel self-conscious and insecure.





	yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BLINKs (Fandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BLINKs+%28Fandom%29).



> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

**@byunniebaekkie: honestly baekhyun being such a natural dom omega is life**

**@mystatusisaeri: baekhyun is such an inspiration**

**@exobyunlove: i strive to become a strong omega like Baekhyun one day**

**@officialindependentomega: Byun Baekhyun is literally a physical representation of our spiritual community :') Much love!**

**@fuckstereotypes: I love BBH so much**

  

* * *

 

Sehun has been feeling an itch under his skin all day — with the almost-searing bright rays from the stage equipment and aeri's lightsticks and it overwhelms him because it all reminds him of what kind of expectations are placed upon him, as an alpha and a member of EXO — and beads of sweat are beginning to form upon his forehead now. His stamina doesn't even come close to an ordinary alpha's, what a disappointment. 

They'd all finished their group schedule for the day — several photoshoots; both group and individuals and an interview where the room honestly felt too stuffy, the time too long, and generally too awkward. Sehun sighs the umpteenth time that day and stuffs his hands into his coat's pockets. This doesn't go unnoticed due to how Jongin leans in to whisper, "You okay?"

Sehun glances up to meet Jongin's eyes dark and quite scrutinizing and looks away before he can help it. He isn't supposed to, his reaction is not normal at all yet — no one blinks an eye at him because he's always been this way, he's always been so  _broken_.

"I'm going to be," He answers vaguely because he knows better than to lie in front of Jongin; the other is rather sharp and observant despite how shy he could get.

Though his answer earns a frown from Jongin, he doesn't get anything else from the beta. Perhaps Jongin is letting it go because he trusts Sehun to take care of his own problems like all alphas are supposed to with their responsibilities and businesses. Perhaps Jongin is letting it go because he thinks Sehun isn't worth the time, that it would be a waste of time to comfort a pathetic alpha like him — no, Jongin wouldn't think that —  _but it's true_.

"Alright," Jongin pats him on the back, successfully breaking him out of his depressive thoughts, and Sehun can't help but notice how his hand stays there, lingering with strength yet warmth. "Just know that we're all here to listen, yeah?"

Sehun nods and ducks his head down, drowning in the shame that overtakes him in vexed waves. Just from that, anyone could tell that Jongin is a natural at being a motherly, comforting beta as well as an attentive leader. Jongin would be such a better alpha than Sehun is.

 

* * *

 

"Sehunnie!" Hands just barely manage to cover his eyes and a body bumps into him, making Sehun smile stupidly because he can practically  _hear_ Baekhyun trying to balance himself on his tiptoes to reach his height. "Guess who?"

"Hyung," Sehun teases as he grasps the pretty hands and runs his hands over the slender fingers with perfect nails. "Which hyung?" Baekhyun asks, fingers gripping onto Sehun's tightly and then intertwine their hands together.

"Idiot-hyung," Sehun dares to say and giggles when Baekhyun's hands swiftly slipped out of his grip and attack him from the sides. The tickles go on for a few more seconds before Baekhyun's arms suddenly end up around Sehun's waist, making him tense up at the sudden back hug.

"Hyung?"

"Tell me what's wrong, you've been looking stressed the whole day," Baekhyun utters bluntly into his back, voice muffled adorably yet the demanding tone still comes through, making Sehun gulp nervously.

"It's nothing," Sehun lies with a tight lip and his hands hover over the other's arms that are embracing him in an even tighter hug.

"Liar."

"I'm not—"

"Well, then you better think more highly of yourself!" Baekhyun says, his voice raising slightly louder by each word. Sehun holds back his flinch and looks down at his feet and fidgets with his fingers while he attempts to come up with a reasonable excuse that could get him out of this.

"Don't think so little of yourself, Sehun-ah," Baekhyun speaks up again, his tone more gentle this time. Hands grab Sehun by the arms and next thing he knows, he's facing Baekhyun's serious yet pouty face. "It must be something since it has clearly been bothering you all day."

Sehun feels himself deflate and he no longer can meet Baekhyun's intense gaze straight on. His cheeks burn with embarrassment and shame when he looks away quite obviously — no alpha looks away from an omega's eyes, no alpha — and he desperately tries to blink the burning tears away.

"Sehun."

"I'm sorry, hyung."

Baekhyun leans further in and tries to meet Sehun's avoidant eyes by tilting his head awkwardly and unnaturally. "For what? You did nothing wrong."

Baekhyun jumps slightly when the maknae forcibly slip out of his grip and starts to curl into a ball right where he stands. "Sehun?"

"I'm sorry for being this way, hyung…" Sehun's voice wavers and then a tiny sob is enough to Baekhyun moving from where he is frozen with surprise. Baekhyun bends down and attempts to pull Sehun's arms away from his face, where Baekhyun catches a sliver of tear tracks upon the cheeks.

"Sehun-ah, why are you crying? Don't cry, baby," Baekhyun coos softly and struggles to keep his hands on Sehun's cheeks when the maknae's arms flail a bit by his sides. Sehun feels exposed, with all the crying and how Baekhyun is looking at him, with genuine love, care and sincerity.

"I-I'm supposed to b-be an alpha…b-but I-I just c-ca-an't—" Sehun breaks off into heartbreaking sobs and hiccups. Baekhyun widens his eyes with realization and immediately tries to coax Sehun to focus on him. "Sehun-ah, Sehunnie, baby, listen to me, baby…"

"H-Hyu-ung…" Sehun's eyes flutter open at last, his eyes vulnerable and wet with stinging tears that threaten to spill any second.

"That's nothing to be sorry about, Sehun. You're you. We love you for who you are, baby." Baekhyun whispers and Sehun whimpers, tears trailing down to his wobbling chin.

"It's okay to be different from your secondary gender, Sehun-ah. There's nothing wrong with you, you're who you are and you should love yourself for it," Baekhyun says with earnest eyes and pecks the other's lips before he could disagree or retort.

"H-Hyung?"

"You deserve it," Baekhyun mumbles before taking Sehun's lips in a gentle and leisure way. Sehun makes a surprised noise before he's slowly settling into the kiss and letting his body relax. They part for breath and Baekhyun wipes at Sehun's cheeks with his thumbs.

"You're perfect the way you are, baby." Sehun tries to shake his head, squeezing his eyes shut with a blush fighting its way up his neck and face but Baekhyun holds on harder. "You don't have to listen to the stereotypes, stick to who you are. You're an alpha and this is your alpha, Sehun."

Sehun blinks his eyes open at the statement and stares back with a lost look. "My alpha?"

"It's who you are, baby," Baekhyun says and moves forward to kiss Sehun once again, this time deeper and a bit harder. Sehun lets out a little moan, which gets swallowed as the two continues to make out passionately while Sehun's tears dry up and love gets a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, BLINKs! Thank you for helping us stream EXO's songs as well as supporting EXO in general. Thank you for being so supportive of Jongin and Jennie.  
> Drama is going around the community with the news of their breakup but I hope these recent months strengthened our bonds between one another enough for it to not break, I trust in our friendship with BLINKs. Thank you, BLINKs <3


End file.
